Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse)
Notice ''Before editing, please read the Afghanistan's overview page to fully understand the complex, baffling, bazaar, oddball and weirdo ethnic, political, cultural and religious situation in the country!'' Stats Afghanistan ' (Persian/Pashto: افغانستان, ''Afġānistān) is an obscure and confused patchwork of warring local emirates, warlords, Islamic states and tribal entities. Tajikistan, has laid claim to some of its northern lands to. History '''Doomsday Due to being a Persian, Pakistani and UK allied, Afghanistan was not spared by Doomsday. The capital city of Kabul was hit by 3 1kt, Mazar-e Sharif was hit by 1x 1kt and Kandahar was hit by 1 Soviet 2.5kt Soviet free fall bomb. 3 1kt NATO free fall bombs hit Tajikistan, 1 1kt was dropped Dushanbe airfield, 1 1 kt hit Faknor, Shaka and Punj towns and 1 kt hit the passses near Faknor, Shaka and Punj. The Afghans and Tajiks were lucky a rather small nuclear attack compared to what places like Germany and Poland took. Without the Malik/Pasher (King) to keep control the rest of the country plunged into chaos. A cholera outbreak hit Kabul in mid-1962 and mid-1963. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit southern Tadjikistan, killing many people during 1963, 1965 and most of 1966. Snow fall was unusually heavy in the Toba Kakar Mountains, Hindu Kush, Safed Khirs and on Mount Khumbur Khule Ghar during 1962 and unusually light in 1964. Amidst the confusion, the Pashtun people of south eastern Afghanistan-who had long desired their own state-convened in the city of Lashkar Gah on January 29, 1964, and declared independence. The first year of the new nation's existence was focused mostly on survival and building up a functioning state. A year later, Hazaria left the nation of Afghanistan and then the Province of Herāt followed suit 2 days later, thus leading to the nation’s utter disintegration on ethnic lines. Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the Rivers Gomal, Kunar, Alingar (also Alingâr), Kabul and Logar in the east of the country, during the late 1960’s. A new water driven saw mill was opened in Jalalabad. 'Post-Doomsday' The leadership of Pakistan’s more radical Islamic groups, soon migrated to Eastern Pashtunistan and parts of Afghanistan in 1964-65, renaming it The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan after taking the area over in 1967. They remained in power as The Islamic republic of Afghanistan's hastening the end of Afghanistan. Under Mullah Ali Anwar’s post-Afghan rule he styled himself as a promoter of traditional Muslim and Pashtun culture (calling himself "The leader of the Pashtun people"), but he became notorious in Central Asia and the Middle East for his dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. The Democratic republic of Afghanistan and Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan came in to exsistance in mid 1967. The Slavic dominated ex-Soviet regime in Tajikistan was in trouble to, but communist zeal would hold out against the Islamists until the late 1970's. Badakhshan Province was annexed in 1967. They then invaded and annexed parts of northern Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982. 'By 1967, the basic, core territory of the new nations was created-' See the- Geo-politics in Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) '1st Civil war' All the provinces were torn apart by a bloody civil war amongst the new nations as the josstled for territory between 1968 and 1978. Mohammed Daoud Khan staged a republican coup in The Karbul republic during 1973. He tryed to keep Nuristan and Hazaria in the union. Hazaria was not intrested and Nuristan left in 1978. In order to increase domestic pashtun support, he took a stronger line on the Pashtunistan issue and promoted a proxy war in Pakistan's rebellious Waziristan and NWF regions. Trade and transit agreements with Pakistan where subsequently severely affected. Unaligned local warlords, mullahs and tribal elders of Badghis, Baghlan, Kapisa, Khost, Logar, Konar, Zabol and Panjshir were defeated in 1979 by the IRA. They all wnt to the IRA, exept Baglan which joined the DRNA, Badghis which remained indipendent untill 1987 (when it joined the DRA) and Logar which was part of the PDRA since the cpoup of 1977. The PDRA was formed when Paktia and Logar Provinces joined forces with the Communist Tajik invasion in 1977 and 1982. The bulk of the Tajik people also wanted to be united and the rulers wanted to promote Communism. Communist/Democacy/Islamist/ethnic/Shi'ite/Sunni split would tare the nation appart. The War would also briefly reignite in the late 1990's and mid 2000’s due to the Taliban. 'People's Democratic Republic of Afghanistan.' Paktia, Ghazni and Logar Provinces rebelled against the IRA, under thier new Communist leder, Dr Mohammad Najibullah Ahmadzai in 1977. A Marxist coup was encorged in the Repubic of Kabul and the Kapisa province of the IRA, which were fully Bolshivised by 1979. The first communist leaders in Afghanistan were Dr Mohammad Najibullah, Nur Muhammad Taraki, Babrak Karmal and Hafizullah Amin. As time passed Hazaria and the IRA would graduly fall to local communist isergents. Irrigation was improved, farming enharnced, water driven wood-cutting machnary was intoduced and women's rights upheld in the People's Democratic Republic of Afghanistan during the 1980's. Agricultural output rose slightly in the east of the country due to the increased communist vigour, better irrigation systems and improved water distribution around the River Logar in the east of the country, during the late 1980’s. Mullah Ali Anwar’s son Hammed became the "leader of the Pashtun people" in The Islamic republic of Afghanistan in 1982 and continued the dictatorial rule and extravagant cult of personality. The extent of his son’s power over the region greatly increased during the early 1990s, and more so in 1999, after inherited the leadership in 1982 and became President for Life. Dr Mohammad Najibullah did not like the cult of personality and prefured rule by fear. At the end of 1987, Najibullah called for a 1 year ceasefire and talks between the various opposition factions, as part of his policy of national reconciliation. The discussions, which would have led to the establishment of a coalition government and be the end of the PDPA's monopoly on power. The programme failed outside of Nuristan, but the government was able to recruit disillusioned DRA, DRNA and IRA fighters as government militas. In the areas under his control Ahmad Shah Massoud he set up democratic institutions and signed the Women's Rights Declaration in 1988. General Abdul Rashid Dostum did so a year later. Eventually communism would fall and the PDRA would be democatised in 1992 and join Kabul. '2nd Civil war' When the People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan collapsed and the PDRA fell, the IRA and DRNA fought it out with each other, Kabul and the Hazara from 1992 to 1995 in a piontless ego-derived terf war. Gulbuddin Hekmatyar’s Islamists took over Kunduz province between 1993 and 2003. 'The rise of the Taliban' Gulbuddin Hekmatyar’s Islamists took over Kunduz province between 1993 and 2003 and aided the Taliban’s northern operations against the DRNA and Tadjikistan. He was later defeated and nearly killed in combat DRNA forces in Kunduz city. The Taliban took over the Kandahar town of Jucilay in 1994. The Taliban started shelling Kabul in early 1995, but were defeated by forces of the DRNA and Karbul forces under Ahmad Shah Massoud. Spreading from Kandahar, the Taliban eventually seized Kabul in 1996. A series of Pashtun and Waziri suicide bombers devastated the armed forces of the DRA, IRA, Kabul and the DRNA between 1995 and 1996.The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan was set up in the end of 1996. The local drugs cartels, which were first formulated in 1972, took over the provinces of Laghman, Logar, Kandahar, Bamyanand, Nangarhar provinces between 1995 and 1997. The opium output to Iran, Pakistan and Tajikistan was breath taking huge. The Taliban and the DRNA evenly crushed the narco-lords after much heavy fighting, especially around the River Logar. The Taliban forces seized the Iranian consulate in Mazari Sharif and executed Iranian diplomats in 1998. Following this incident. Iran went war with the Taliban regions of Afghanistan and secured Nimruz and reinforced Herat. Following the Taliban's harsh and unjust treatment of Afghanistan's Shia minority, Iran stepped up assistance to the Emirate of Herat and Pashtunistan. Iranian troops also helped secure the border of the ethnicly Persian and religosly Shi’ite Emirate of Herāt in 1997. The Taliban forces seized the Iranian consulate in Mazari Sharif and executed Iranian diplomats in 1998. Following this incident, Iran went war with the Taliban regions of Afghanistan and secured Nimruz and reinforced Herat. The Taliban took control of most of Peshtunistan and the IRA in early 2000, under Mullah Mohammed Omar, after much street protesting in 1999 in both nations and the Lashkar Gah riots of 2000. By the end of 2001, the Taliban were had capture 90% of the country and safely run it aside from the opposition strongholds primarily found in the northeast corner of Badakhshan Province and around Herat. The Taliban was a Islamic fundamentalist politico-religious movement composed of Pashtuns students in the Helmand and Kandahar region of Afghanistan. They blended local Pashtunwali tribal code with elements of Deobandi Islamic teaching to form a hard-line, uncompromising, anti-Western, anti-modern life and highly restrictive Islamic fundamentalist ideology with which it ruled. Those who resisted were punished instantly, because the Taliban sought to impose a strict interpretation of Islamic Sharia law Women were banned from jobs, girls forbidden to attend schools or universities, boozers were flogged and murders were hung. Communists were systematically eradicated and thieves were punished by amputating one of their hands or feet. Meanwhile, the Taliban managed to nearly eradicate the majority of the opium production by 2001. '3rd Civil war' General Mohammed Daud Daud, the Deputy Minister of the Interior for Counter Narcotics in Afghanistan before he was nearly killed by local drug lords in Takhar and Helmand province during 1999. The United Front was formed to fight the Taiband. It included beside the dominantly Tajik forces of Massoud and the Uzbek forces of Dostum, the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan forces lead by General Ali Kamel, Peshtunistan forces led by Colonel Kamel Omar, Hazara factions under the command of leaders such as Haji Mohammad Mohaqiq and Pashtun forces under the leadership of commanders such as Abdul Haq or Haji Abdul Qadir in 2001. Everyone united behind the Tajiks, Uzbeks, Ahmad Shah Massoud and General Abdul Rashid Dostum; thus crushing the Taliband and their Pakistani cronies for good in 2001. Nuristan annexed Konar in 2005 and the Taliban make a temporary resurgence Kandahar, Paktia, Paktika, Khost, Nangarhar, Parvan, Kapisa, Helmand, Zabol and Ghazni provinces in most of 2006. This saw heavy fighting in around the river Helmanbd and in both Panjshir and Parvan provinces Iran reduced its forces stationed in Nimruz heavily and put them under the command of Peshtunesan’s government. Baghlan was reinforced by Tajik troops in late 2006. Dr Ali Niyazov, the founder of Peshtunistan, died of pneumonia, aged 68, on 27 October 2006, leaving no heir apparent and an unclear line of succession, so his loyal deputy Gen. Abullah Saddar took over and set about securing the nation's 1967 borders and developing agriculture. Tajikistan and Uzbekistan helped defeat most of them by mid-2007. Tajikistan temporally occupied a section of Baltistan bounded by Mt Nowshak and the towns of Mastuj, Chitral and Drosh, but give it to Nuristan after it had been pacified in 2008. Nuristan gave it back to the Council of Tribal Elders of the Baltistan in 2009. Uzbekistan also helped crush the Taliban and Waziri forces in the nearby ex-Pakistani province of Waziristan between 2006 and 2007. Paktia, Khost and Paktika provinces still have some Uzbeck peacekeepers in it so as to supress local Waziri tribal radicals. Since the people of Takhar took their violent revenge on Pashtuns for the crimes the Pashtun dominated Taliban did to non-Pashtuns, the number of Pashtuns decreased heavily in the provinces of the DRNA and the DRA. 'Hamid Karzai' Hamid Karzai emerged as a unifying figure in 2002 and won the first unifyed election on 12 Febuary 2004 with a result of 78% on a turn out of 85%. In an election on 11 February 2007, Hamid Karzai was elected president for a second term with 89% of the vote and 95% turnout, although the election was condemned by outside observers as "noticeably unfair". He was sworn in on 14 February 2007. The Taliban members surrendered in 2009 after a heavy assault by Tajik forces. Nuristan re-joined Kabul in 2010. Politics is still dominated by the conservative Islamic clergy and diehard warlords, who Hamid Karzai and his loya jirga (grand assembly) dislike. Mr Massoud and Gen. Dostum support him. The Talibnd and many hard line clerics still hold out around the town of Jucilay. Health issues After Doomsday, most of Afghanistan found it hard to import medicine. The shortage of medical supplies resulted in the government making the controversial decision to legalize medical khat and marijuana in 1966. Even though, this choice led to an initial small increases in khat and marijuana smoking, opium usage and other crimes, the government believed the pros of the medical marijuana act outweigh the cons. This was revoked in 1978, because, in the long term, it had caused a generation of drug addicts to occur. A cholera outbreak hit Kabul in mid-1962 and mid-1963. 10% of all women went permanently bald due to radiation sickness and skin and lung cancer were once common near Kandahar and Kabul. Thyroid cancer stopped being a problem in 1967. A new Kabul city, Kunduz town and Herat town hospitals was built with Usbeck and Pakistani aid in 2009. The regions and rogue nations See the- Geo-politics in Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) 'Democratic Republic of Afghanistan'. Democratic Republic of Afghanistan is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikistan invaded Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982 and annexed the DRA in 1984. 'Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan' Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan.is a lawless region in Southern Asia, formerly controlled by the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The Tadjikistan invaded Afghanistan in 1977 and 1982 and attacked the new nation. The DRNA is now bordered by Pakistan in the south and east, Tadjikistan and Uyghuristan in the far northeast. 'The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan' The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan (Pashto: د افغانستان اسلامي امارات, Da Afghanistan Islami Amarat), was founded in 1996 when the Taliban began their rule of Afghanistan and ended with their fall from power in 2001. Even at the peak of their influence, the Taliban never controlled the entire area of Afghanistan, as about 10% of the country in the northeast was held by rebels and Herat and Nimurz were guarded by Iran. 'The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan' The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan 'is a country in former south Afghanistan. It is run by a leader with a fanatical personally cult. 'Pashtunistan Pashtunistan''' is a country in former south Afghanistan .' 'Hazaria' Pashtunistan' is a country in former central Afghanistan .' 'This is a eddting list of Afghan and Tajik survivor states.''' #Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Pashtunistan (1962: Doomsday), #Herāt Emirate (1962: Doomsday), #The Republic of Nuristan (1962: Doomsday), (former) #Kabul republic(1962: Doomsday), #Hazaria (1962: Doomsday), #Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday), #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Kunduz Reublic (1962: Doomsday), (former) #The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #People's Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), (former) Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Middle Eastern Targets (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Central Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact Targets in the Low Countries (1962: Doomsday) #WP Targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #NATO Targets in Central Asia (1962: Doomsday) Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Afghanistan